The President of the United States of America
by FranArt-1827
Summary: You just became the President of the United States of America and you just found a note that leads to you discovering something more about your lil' ol' country. (HETALIA IS NOT MINE. OKIE DOKIE, ARTICHOKIE? GOOD! I hope you like the story :D) Probably a series of stories surrounding good ol' America and the President.
1. Chapter 1: The Note

**So, this will only be a quick one-shot, so no more will be written, probably. This is all second person POV, so you can picture it as a reader insert if you want…The President can be a dude or a chick, bro. XP**

You just became the President of the United States of America. The first thing you do is look into your office to find a single piece of paper on the desk with your name signed in a messy cursive. You don't know who it's from, but all it says is, "Good Luck, Bro!" You examine the simple piece of old parchment paper until the door opens to reveal your secretary.

" Sir/Ma'am, you will be attending a meeting at 3:00," she informed you.

You nodded and bidded her off. You were completely alone, so you looked at the piece of paper only to find the writing had faded to reveal something else. The new message stated, "Look in that bottom drawer. There's a secret compartment. You will find more instructions there." You follow the paper's orders and try to unveil the hidden compartment. You look under the drawer to find a hole perfect for the tube with the ink in a pen to be pushed through. All that laid on the fake bottom of the drawer was a simple pen and some random documents. You take the pen and take out the inner part of it. You manage to take off the fake bottom to reveal a notebook with the words, "The United States of America."

'Yo! If you're looking at this open note, then you have officially became a President of my country! Congrats! Running every can be pretty tiresome and you will probably get stress from time to time. Don't worry! I'm totally sure you'll be great! All of them were and so will you!

Now that the greeting is done, I must tell you that you will be entrusted with a secret that has been kept for centuries and centuries. Since the day the ol' Georgie became the Prez. You must keep this secret hidden from everyone and even after your time in office is done, you will need to keep it a secret. This secret it the existence of another "species" other than humans on this world! There is a race that is created when people, like you, band together under one name and become a civilization. This race is like a representation of the whole group of people and symbolizes them. There have been people like this since like 2,000 BC. Take Mesopotamia for an example! She existed for such a long time, but faded away! Even now, these 'countries' are being created. Think of Wy or Sealand. Those micronations have been living for a couple of decades or so.

You will soon meet the 'personification' of your country, me! I am Alfred Freedom Jones! Otherwise known as America, USA, or the United States of America. You must keep my existence unknown and keep the existence of other nations unknown to the general public. Other leaders of nations are under the same predicament as you so don't worry. You will become my boss and I'll be working for you! Welcome, Prez, I am the United States of America! And I'm the hero!

From, America! :D'

You stare at the letter in shock. What else did you get yourself into? You are now responsible for not only a country, but the existence of a country! Will you be able to keep this giant secret under wraps? Hopefully, so...

 **THE END! I FINISHED IT! XD See ya, bros! Remember, AMERICA IS THE HERO!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Nation

**Soooooo, I decided to make another chapter of this because I guess some people liked it? I do know that this says it's complete, but I really liked rereading this after like a month and I wanted to make another one :) So here it is!**

"Mister/Missus President what do you have to say about the event that occurred in Washington D.C. in which a man was screaming down to street saying countries are alive?" a reporter shouted over the bustling men and women.

Flashes of light nearly blind you, but you ignore it and suppress a groan. She nodded in acknowledgement to the individual and spoke into the microphones piling on your podium.

"I believe that this event was the simple problem of a man getting too intoxicated and doing something unworthy of his sober state. I sincerely apologize for the poor man who was to realize that he had done this as well as I apologize for the inhabitants of D.C. for experiencing this large wake up call at the early times of the day. We'll be monitoring restaurants and other areas carefully to make sure another fiasco doesn't happen."

The reporter thanks you and others stood to ask you various questions. You were exhausted from all the questions from the latest prank your country has pulled on you. This was the second time this week and you firmly intend to do something about this. You leave the meeting and head to your office while calling a certain blonde to come on center stage. You sit in you chair and fold your arms in a business-ready manner on your desk. The door bursts open and here comes the said man strolling with an ecstatic grin plastic across his face.

"Yo, boss! Wassup Big P?"

You glared at the nation with dylogistic look on you face. " America, I expected more from you. You were that man running down Massachusetts Avenue, weren't you?"

He flinched, but kept the easy-going smile on his face. "Hahaha! Yeah! I was totally double-dog dare to do that and I couldn't help myself!"

You sighed in exasperation and shook you head in disapproval. He's been acting so out of control lately and you can tell the rest of the the USA was, too. The football enthusiasts have been unfurling their hidden claws and they've been quietly working their way into central-media. As well as the boom with the new law for gay-marriage has set America into an excited fit of ridiculous energy. This was even more problematic than his normal state.

"I understand that you are very excited from all the past events within my presidency, but you need to chill down, dude. I do need to punish you for being so reckless, so I'll be restraining you ability to use the internet until I say otherwise."

"DUDE WHAT? LIKE NOOOOOOOO!" America wailed an latched on to you in despair.

Seriously, he was like a little 5 year old brother. You sigh and patted him on the head in comfort. He was sniffling and crying into your suit and making a large, visible spain on the nice clothing. You rolled your eyes and finally decided to pull him off.

You give him a firm look. "You'll be watched over by England, so I expect you to be on the best of behaviors . You must be very sad, so I'll allow you to go to McDonalds with him. Okay"

He immediately perked up and jumped in excitement. "Okie Dokie! Is Iggy here now?"

"He'll be arriving soon. "

He dashed out of the Oval Office whooping and cheering.

You sighed once more. You thought you were suppose to be the president of a large, sophisticate nation. Instead you're the mother/father of a childish nation.

'Oh well,' you think. 'At least I know he's pleased with my term as president.'

You stare at the note he usually leaves encouraging you to continue being the President. You smile softly and look back to the paperwork.

 **I know you liked it. Favorite, review, or look at my profile for some other fanfics you may or may not like. XD Thank you sincerely for reading this! Now I gotta go back to by AP World History homework about Mesoamerica ;P See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Babysitting FACE

**hee hee. I feel like making this like a series of oneshots about someone being the president and America. XP Because I got a third idea bustling in this head of mine from being free of homework quicker. Yeah, I noticed some mistakes on the last chapter ~**

'What am I doing with my life,' was all you could think of as you sat next to the Queen of England, the Prime Minister of Canada, and the President of France.

All four of you were watching your respective countries bicker with each other. Well, more like France, England, and America, while Canada stayed respectfully at his Prime Minister's side. The Queen and the French Presiddent were idly chatting about the latest conflict between France and England, again. You were watching America with a keen eyes, incase he accidentally hurt someone with his enormous strength. The Prime Minister and Canada were discussing a new system of transporting sick, quarantined people from anywhere in the world. You were slightly jealous of the Prime Minister, his land had free medical treatment.

That was awesome, but they weren't paid attention to until Justin Bieber came into the picture. Man, how you severely disliked that man. it was an insult to Canadians, you say.

You were dwelling in you mind too much, thus France and England started an all out brawl. The Queen and the French President ignored it, but couldn't. You stand from the couch that you were comfortably sitting in and walk up to the nations.

"SMr. England and Mr. France, will you please calm down?" you asked them polity, but they decided not to listen.

You were starting to get seriously ticked off.

"France, England, stop this nonsense."

They continued to wrestle like they were some pro-wrestling couple.

" I SAID STOP BICKERING _NOW_!"

Everyone stops what they're doing and stares at you, but you don't even care by this time.

"I expected countries to more sophisticated than this. I expected this to be a family gathering of France, America, Canada, and England. Not a babysitting job for the Queen, the French President, the Prime Minister, and me! You two should be ashamed yourselves for bickering since the medieval ages. Its the 21st century and _you need to grow up_. Seriously, you two sound like an old couple. And America, I expect you to be on you best behavior from now on AND PAY ATTENTION TO POOR CANADA! He is never noticed and you three should be acknowledging him even more. France, England, you two were practically their parents without the biological terms in place. Now all of you three sit down, have a _civilized_ conversation about past events as well as different interests and ACT LIKE A FAMILY. Other don't get the chance to have a family that you have, sometimes. You four should appreciate it."

You too a deep breath and looked at all of the occupants in the room. France and England were flushed red in embarrassment. Their bosses were mildly entertained by your roasting. Canada was staring at you with awe and the Prime Minister was all too amused. America had stars in his eyes like he just say the coolest thing ever. You take a seat down and soon something unexpected happen.

The two Canadians started to clap at you, followed by they guards that were by the door of the room. The Queen was laughing as well as the French President. France and England were still thoroughly embarrassed. America started to whoop and cheer. He tackled you and praised.

"Bro! That. Was. Awesome! No one has ever gotten France and England to shut up like that!"

You start to blush. It was very embarrassing to have them applauding for something, but France and England arguing so much was far more embarrassing than that. You had to admit, that was pretty awesome of you.

 **WOOOOOO two updates in a week! :P Yeah, this'll probably be a small series of drabble? Oneshot? idk. But it'll be about the experience of you being the president! I guess :3 Sorry if this has a lot of grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta for anything and I don't really want to have one… Unless someone offers, I don't mind this… I think…. Oh well! I hope you liked this. Favorite,** **follow, review, or look at my other fanifcs in my profile. Sorry, self advertisement here ;3 Thank you for reading and I'll hopefully update this over time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Little America

**Yo! So I'm actually seeing this awesome anime right now. XD Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic. Anyway, I hope you like a part four of the story! :P**

"What. Did. You. Do?" You seethed at the British nation.

The man in front of you winced in fear as you laid your mighty and horrifyingly pissed look on the nation. In the blonde's hands was a little boy in a white cloak. Baby blue eyes peered at you from the mass of white clothe and yellow hair. You felt like cooing at the kid if it weren't for the little problem emerging from the kid and the man hold him.

England gulped and tried to smile cheerfully. "A-Ah! Miss/Sir of the United States! I… um… may have accidentally casted a spell on America?"

Your pissed off look turned into a death glare. Like a deluxe-I'll-kill-you-later kinda of death glare. You snatch the child from his arms and told a guard to tell the Queen that England would be flying home very soon. The little boy tilted his head in confusion, but didn't resist in your arms. The little boy, otherwise know as America, was looking around as you carried him into the Oval Office. You plop him down on one of the luxurious couches and kneel in front of him.

"I'm sorry, America, for leaving you alone," you spoke gently to him.

He tilted his head in confusion. "Where is Davie?"

You gave him a sad look. " Davie is off somewhere else, little America. I'm your president. You're in the future."

His confusion switched to a cheerful look. "Am I a big boy like Big Brother England?"

" Yes," you smiled softly at the little guy, "you definitely arm."

The little one cheered in excitement and hugged you tightly. Great, you're watching over a child _AND_ leading a country.

Oh wait… You always were...

You chuckle lightly and swoop the little guy up. "Let's go to the Gardens, hmm? We can play with my dog, Stark."

 _Who's only named that because America had Tony and he insisted I have Stark,_ you though humorously.

Little America smiled innocently up to you and your heart nearly melted. You want downstairs to hear whispers from the workers. You passed the halls and kitchens with workers giving you odd glances. Even the guards seemed to trail their eyes on the little boy in your arms.

 _Wonderful,_ you thought. _They must think that I adopted or something..._

The whole day was too crazy, even for a woman/man who looked over America for months. You talked to Little America and smiled as he pointed at the paintings. He giggled in excitement at was awed by all the grownups around him. You allowed some of the workers to hold the little nation and watched him sneak into the hearts of many Americans. He had practically everyone under his adorable little fingers. Even you, a manly woman/man. They adored him and talked to him like he was a baby. You lightly laughed at the random idea of America with an old face. Your mind was giving hilarious ideas. One of the workers from the kitchen gave you the little one and you continued on you journey to the outside world.

The both of you found the door to the outside world and went through it. A guard had Stark with him and you thanked the man. Stark jumped up to get a closer look at the boy. He was a cocker spaniel and poodle mix, but you didn't care of the pedigree or whatever. Stark was a puppy when they adopted him. Quite frail and very small, the puppy nuzzled you in search for warmth. You and America agreed on Stark together.

Little America hesitantly patted the mix and it happily licked the nation in glee. You placed Little America down and the two hit it off quickly. They started o run after each other in the grass.

You noticed that they were going near a rose bush and hollered. "Stay away from the bushes, America! They have thorns!"

The American saluted to you and ran off and away from the bushes with a dog on his heels. You smiled lightly at the scene displayed before you, but it was ruined by a cough. You looked up to see a guard shyly looked at the boy and dog instead of you.

"Yes? What is it?"

The man coughed. " I was wondering. Well, many of the staff were actually wondering this. We… uh… noticed the little boy with you. May I ask… um… well… who he is?"

You sighed in exasperation. "This is Alfred's little cousin, Al…den…"

"Ah! Well, is the little one staying with us for awhile?" the guard questioned you.

You nodded and he left in satisfaction. You were tired form the odd looks and whispers behind your back. Tat was expected, though. Right? You were the latest gossip of all of America. You actions were amplified to cover from west to east. Even people from other countries would hear what you've done. It was all too stressing for you and you wished older America was here to cheer you up. You left out a depressed sigh and noticed Little America running up to you.

" Miss/Mister President shouldn't be sad!" he pouted and let out an outstretched hand. "You should play with us!"

 _Little America…_

You let out a breath and ruffle the boy's hair with a smile. "Okay, sure."

You took the little chubby hand and was dragged into an afternoon of playing in the grass with Little America and Stark.

 **Heh… Sorry for the grammar mistakes and spelling. I just go this idea like right now and I needed to just type it out before it completely disappeared tomorrow. I have school to worry about, y'know :) I hope you enjoyed this fourth chapter? Yeah, fourth. XP Anyway, review, favorite, follow, and look at my profile for more fanfic kinda like this! Bye! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: World Meeting

**WOOOOOO! Thanks to everyone who reviewed ^_^ I'm so glad you guys liked it! If you wanna suggest something or the next chapter, feel free to ask :) Anyway, I hope you like this!**

" Momma/Papa!"

"What?!"

It was the day that the World Meeting would be hosted by America, but due to some problems (AHEMachibiamericaAHEM) you were forced to go with LIttle America as a parental figure. Now, you were surrounded by countries, in a chair, and Little America just called you Momma/Papa… Two things went through your mind:

1\. _God he's adorable_

2\. _Oh my god I am so embarrassed_

3\. _Is he gonna call me Momma/Papa when he turns back?_

Wait, shoot. That's three things. Whatever, who's counting? You looked through the crowd only to have Little America stolen by a certain, and you quote from England, bloody frog. You immediately went into action and aimed a skilled leg in his not-so-awesome-as-Prussia's meter. Down goes the French and you glared at the man with a protective arm around the kid.

"No one touches the American unless I allow the to. Got it?" you stated with all the power you could conjure.

The sea of people nodded and Italy hopped forward. You trusted the Italy since he was safer than others. He spun the little one around and he giggled in excitement. Italy stopped spinning him and showed the little guy to Germany.

"Ve~ Germany!" Italy chirped. " Can we have one like him?" ( **A/N: ;) Wonk. Wonk. To my ship** )

"VAT?!"

"WHAT-A THE FUCKING HELL, FRATELLO. ARE YOU OUT OF-A WHACK OR SOMETHING?!" Romano roared.

He grabbed his sibling and roughly shook him back and forth, yelling curses in English and Italian. The other managed to place Little America back into your arms. Italy was trying to calm his older brother, but with no avail with the south part being too pissed to listen. Germany tried to stop Romano, but he stepped back as Romano swing is brother at the German's direction. You stare at the scene with Little America laughing. Truthfully, you would laugh if you weren't worrying about Italy's state. Finally, Spain intervened and picked up the pissy Italian and made him drop the other Italian.

"Calm down, Lovi!" He smiled. "Germany would never hurt Italy! They been very _close_ for a very ling time."

Spain winked towards the German, hinting in some other thing brewing between him and the other half of Italy. You resisted the urge to face palm at his idiocy. Little America just kept giggling as Romano was struggling out of Spain's solid grip.

"YOU-A BETTWEN NOT BE SUGGESTING ANY FUCKING OF MY-A BROTHER AND THAT POTATO BASTARD, TOMATO BASTARD!"

You resisted the urge to face palm even more.

"Vat?!" Germany blushed.

You groaned in frustration and stood up with Little America. " Countries, please try to settle this dispute. It's almost time for America's nap and I expect no one to awaken him. **_e_**. I will come back in later"

You exited the world meeting conference room, but not without seeing some of the countries pale at your bad-ass-ry. You arrived at Little America's make-shift bedroom right next to yours fairly quickly. You placed him down and smiled brightly at the little guy.

"What did you think of the others?" you asked kindly as you changed the little outfit he had to wear during the day to the little cloak he wore the first day he turned chibi.

He beamed up at you with the brightest smile. "They're so funny! The fighting brothers were silly! And It was funny when you hit the blondie! You were awesome, Momma/Papa!"

You gave out an airy laugh and tucked him into bed. "I know I am, kid."

He sat up from his bed and pulled out a picture book from under his pillow. He held it forward to you with a pleading look. You chuckled lightly and took the book. It was a picture book about a knight fighting a dragon. You guessed England did effect the little nation after all.

"Once upon a time, there was a brave knight…"

 **That's a wrap! X3 I hoped you like a little taste of the other countries :) Little America is so cute, no? Anyway, I hope you liked all of the chapters I put into this! You can suggest any idea for upcoming chapter! Please review, favorite, follow, and look at the other fanfics up on my account. I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Breakfast Time!

**;) HI! I'm so glad that you all love this! I'll try to update as often as I can. Thank you for favoring, flowing, and reviews. Most over all, thank you for even looking at this :) It means a lot to me.**

You were exhausted and tired. You turned around in you bed to find nothing. No Little America. You panicked and shot up form the bed. The bedroom door was opened and wide open. You dashed out the room, looking left and right for a sign that the little one was still in the White House. A servant passed by and you stopped them.

"Have you see, Alfr- I mean, Alden?"

The servant nodded and pointed to the direction the stairway. "The kid headed downstairs hollering that he was hungry, so some servants brought him to the dining room and the Chief Chef is preparing a meal for the little guy."

You thanked the man and headed downstairs to see some chefs heading into the Dining Room with trays of food on a cart. They greeted you and you greeted them back. You entered the Dining Room and see Little America with trays off food surrounding him. He was literally drooling and the servants were cooing at how adorable the kid was. To the left of him was France with a little Canada and to the right was England.

America grinned at the chefs and the servants. "Thank you for the food!"

" Oh… Maple! Pancakes!" Canada whispered in excitement. "T-Thank you!"

England had his legs cross and he politely nodded to the servants and chefs. "Thank you, chaps."

"Ohonhonhon! My you wonderful people takes the saying, 'Be Our Guest' to a new level, non?" France winked at them.

You sighed in relief, they're not fighting for once. God has bless you with this day. You took a seat next to England and turned to him.

"Why is Can- I mean, Matthew, you know, _like this_?" you tried to hint at your true question.

' _Hallelujah, I don't have to call Canda some ridiculous name that isn't his,_ ' you thought to yourself.

England awkwardly laughed and rubbed the back out his neck. "Blimey, I- ummm… may have accidentally done it again?"

You shook your head in disappointment. A servant placed a platter in front of you and you thanked her. She smiled brightly and scurried off. They continued to eat in a comfortable silence. Little America was stuffing his face, Mini Canada was face his face with maple syrup and pancakes, England was carefully eating, and France was quickly eating. You dug into you bacon and pancakes, marveling at their delicious and heavenly taste. ( **A/N: Sorry, I like bacon a lot** **…** ) You licked your lips to savor the sweetness of the maple syrup, no wonder Canada loves maple syrup. Maybe you were a true Canadian in your soul. Ha, a Canadian trapped in an American's body. Like if Canada and America traded places. You mind wander to random things as you thoughtfully munched on a hash brown.

"America," a voice cut through your train of thought," you're a mess! Here, I'll clean it up for you."

England took a napkin and wiped off the pancake bits that missed their target. Some chocolate from a chocolate croissant rimmed the kid's mouth. There was some maple syrup in Little America's hair, as well. My God, he was almost as messy a eater as he was when he was older. America close one eye as Enlgnad rubbed his cheek to wipe off some pancake.

"Iggy! I can clean myself up!" He protested and squirmed. "I'm a big boy! "

England allowed an airy laugh and kept cleaning. "Just let me take care of you today, okay?"

France smirked. "Ohonhonhon. Is the Angleterre getting soft for the young Alf- Alden?"

"Shut it, frog."

You quietly laughed at the scene. England was trying to look away from the French nation with his face all red. Little America and Mini Canada were giggled and looking at England's face. You watched the servants and chefs fondly smile at the FACE family actually being somewhat like a family. You were glad they could at least get along in some way.

England finished cleaning the little American and looked to you. "We're here because Christmas is happening soon. We'll be hosting the Christmas party here, this time. Only us four and our bosses."

 **Truthfully, I fangirled at my own writing. This is how sad I am XD. Yes, I will be making a Christmas special featuring FACE! Maybe I'll add some other guys too ;) Wonk. If you'd like to suggest something for the next chapter, please ask me! PM me or review it, it doesn't really matter to me. Please review, favorite, follow, and look at some other stuff I have! I must say, I'm coming to love this story-like thing! ^_^ See you in the next chapter! Oh! And if you're Jewish, I hope you enjoyed your** **Hanukkah!**


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas Shopping (Pt 1)

**Hey! Another chapter just for you! I hope you'll love the new chapter! I've been up till like 11 or 12 pm for Christmas presents or the inability to sleep. Christmas Eve won't be better. I have a Christmas party to attend :P Hopefully, I can manage finishing the next chapter and the Christmas special. I should be studying for my test in Advanced Placement World History, but screw that. Heck, why am I calling it that? Ap World History, WHAP is so much better. Its so fun and being a history geek because of Hetalia helps my history grade ;) As well as having an awesome teacher.** **(SHOUT OUT TO MR. V THO)**

 **Remember this, 'you' and England will be referring to America as Alden because no one should know about countries and Alfred has been pretending to be a government official for who knows how long. Cheers!**

YOU. ARE. AN. IDIOT.

You totally forgot about Christmas and getting Christmas presents because you spent all of your time and effort into watching over Little America! Your mood deflated immediately and England could clearly see that. He patted you on the back in reassurance. You took a bite of bacon in defeat and sighed depressingly into your food.

"Don't worry," he smiled. "We'll go shopping for some gifts while old frog face watches over the little runts and plans the party. "

France looked annoyed. "Why do I have to watch over the petite garçons?" ( **A/N: French for 'Little boys'. Sorry, I no French. I Spanish, so it's Googled.** )

"Because the little gents would love some time with their Papa, am i right?" he looked at the North American duo.

Mini Canada nodded in excitement and Little America cheered as he pumped a fist into the air.

Your sad expression quickly morphed into a look of excitement. You perked up and finished your piece of bacon in victory. England's smile turned into a grin and he smacked you on the back.

"There you go! Now get ready, I'll handle the idiot and the kids."

You nodded and rushed upstairs in excitement. Inside your bedroom, you changed into a casual attire and told a worker that you were heading out with England/Arthur for the day. The worker node furious and headed off to tell some higher official. You snatched a wallet that had the words 'Game Over' with a picture of Freddy Fazbear on it. Face it, you were a nerd and you were one hell of a butler- you meant nerd. Yeah. _Totally_ not a reference from somewhere. That was _totally_ not sarcasm there. Ha! Nope. Nu-uh. You opened the door to reveal England all ready with a smirk on his face.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Of course."

Both of you climbed into your Retro Volkswagen Beetle. England complimented on the choice of car and you beamed. One of the your interest was always vintage cars and before you were the President, you had bought the precious car at an auction. You blame your father for his avid love of cars that was passed into your genes. Two guards were in shotgun and the driver's seat. You were in the back with England and a third guard. just in case, a group of guards in a fancy red Corvette would be following you with a fake President. Extra precautions in case there's an attempted assassination of any sorts.

"So, Arthur, you seem _very_ fond of Alden~" you started, waggling my eyebrows for emphasis.

England blushed in embarrassment. "Well of course! I took care of him for awhile, I should be fond with him in some sort of way."

" I never knew you were a tsundere, Arthur~" you teased. ( **A/N:** **tsundere is a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards someone, but gradually becomes nicer and sweeter later on.** )

His face looked exactly like a little tomato! Now you understand Spain's love for getting Romano embarrassed, it's too cute! You kept poking fun at the Brit. The guard was awkwardly in-between you two and we looking on ahead with a slight blush. You wonder why… The guard in the driver's seat and shotgun were snickering at the other one's misfortune. You shrugged it off and kept up a conversation.

"What are you planning to get Alden, Matthew, and Francis? "

" I bought Alden an RX-7, similar to one form the Fast and the Furious, but it seems like he won't be able to use it. I bought Matthew a sweater with the words 'I'm Canada, eh?' because of a little joke we have. I bought the frog a frog."

"What?! Really?"

England sighed. "Well, I also go him some art supplies since I've notice he's been practicing his art nowadays…"

"I knew it! You're a total tsundere."

"And you hang out with Kiku too much," he retorted

"So do you."

"Touché."

You leaned back on your chair and stared out the window. You watched the people in their cars. A family of four driving by with an older girl looking down at her phone and a little boy sleeping on the other side of the car. You smiled lightly at the older sister as she kept a hand on the little one's head to keep it steady. Another car has a superficial man in a suit and he was driving down towards the embassies. You passed by a bus with rows of adults, children, and the elderly. Soon, you were making up weird stories for each car and the people in those cars. You chuckled at your own stories and took a break from being weird. YOu saw the bridge between Washington Dc and Maryland ahead of the car. The statues on either side looked down upon with with serious looks. Soon, the scene flashed by and all of you were at the mall in Pentagon City. The guard driving the car told you that he would be driving off and would pick you up later on. You see the following car park farther away from you guys and head out.

"C'mon," England snatched your arm and dragged you to the mall. "You need to finish your shopping _now._ "

You understood that Christmas is in just three days and last minute shoppers would be there, but it could be _that_ crazy. Right?

 **DONE! Now I will try to finish part two of Christmas Shopping and then sleep 'cause DAMN I have to wake up early for a Secret Santa event happening before school, only for flutists. T_T Sometimes being in Band sucks, but them you realize you can get more gifts and its all okay. I hope you liked it! Review, follow, favorite, tell your friend, and look at my profile for more! 3 I hope you have a great day, holiday, holidays, vacations, sleep, and whatever else should be said! ^_^ Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Christmas Shopping (Pt 2)

**WOOOOOO. TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT BABY! Look at the** **cool cat putting up the two Christmas-y chapters~ :3 Okay, let's pretend I didn't say that and I'm not very tired and maybe unstable right now. I already confessed two days ago that I may have been unstable while doing my Geometry homework.**

NEVER GO LAST MINUTE CHRISTMAS SHOPPING. You were stumbling through the crowd, following England closely. The guard were struggling to go against the stream of people rushing in and out of stores.

"You better hold on!" England hollered over the loud chatter in the crowd.

You managed to grab on of the guards and he grabbed the other. You were surprisingly dragged through the crowd and into a spot of calm in the calamity. You smiled in appreciation for England. I guess watched over America helps you with your strength. After all, a weak people can't drag America anywhere anytime. England spanned the stores and pointed to GameStop.

"Do you think there would be something there for anyone?" he asked you.

You paused in thought before responding. "I believe I can get something for America there."

He nodded and you started the buddy-system again. Miraculously, you got to the stores and you quickly bought something. You dragged them to a winery that was surprisingly located into the mall. Then, you hurried to Macy's to buy some more gifts. Finally, you slipped away with one of the guards trailing you and bought some pieces of jewelry at a store. You appeared back to England where he yelled at you for running of. You apologized and then you headed back.

All of you arrived back at the White House with surprisingly no problems. You did see your fake self a couple of times with paparazzi following him/her quickly. You were snickering to yourself as you passed by one of the photographers who just ignored you. England scoffed at the actions of the Americans. Gossip was like the living life source of America. You quickly called the guard who was driving the Beetle and he replied that he could come-by as soon as possible.

"Where is he?" one guard groaned.

You shook your head and kept a keen eye on the flow off traffic. You didn't notice a little girl running by you until she hit your leg and fell down. You looked down to see her sniffling and you kneeled down to her level.

"I'm so sorry!" you apologized.

The mother rushed to the scene and furiously apologized for her daughter's behavior. You insisted that you didn't see her and it was your fault. She looked you a you and flushed in surprise/embarassment.

"Mr/Mrs. President?" she muttered aloud.

Your eyes bugged you and you held a finger to your lips. "Shhh! I'd rather not have the press on me right now. I had some last minute Christmas shopping to do! "

The woman nodded rapidly and the little girl stood up to look at him. You knelt down and patted her on the head. You praised the child for being so brave and not crying. She smiled and cheered up quickly. The mother-daughter duo quickly disappeared into the mall and you smiled warmly. They reminded you of yourself and America lately. You were dotting on him a little too much.

England grinned happily. "You're a very kind person. No wonder you are such a great President."

"Really?" you blushed. "I never thought I was…"

One guard gaped at you and shook his head. "Yo uneven thought! Sir/Ma'am, you are the most kindest and charismatic person I have ever met!"

The other guard nodded in agreement. England agreed with them, too. You were fully blushing at the compliments and you thanked them for their kindness. All four of you found the Volkswagen Beetle and piled in. Gifts were placed in the back and you were quickly driving back. It was already lunch time and you were starved. All of you managed to arrive back in the White House in time for you to rush into the place with orders to make food. You stopped when you smelled the aroma of _WONDROUS, DELICIOUS, SAVORY, HEAVENLY, AWE-INSPRING FOOD!_ You hurried into the dining rook to see a banquet of Christmas related foods and basically a whole feast prepared and France at the head of the table talking to some workers. He turned to you and England with a smirked.

"Ohonhonhon! Look, Angleterre. I did it, non?"

England's eye twitched. "Yes, you did, wander. But where are the kids?"

"They are in the yard playing with Stark and Tony."

England headed out to get the boys inside for lunch while you quickly sat down and started to eat. France hated left to check on some preparations for the Christmas party for 8. You, Little America, France, the French President, the Queen of England, England, the Prime Minister of Canada, and Min Canada would be participating in this small party. You were quite excited, but you were more tired than excited. The Christmas shopping was surprisingly tiring. All of you had to dodge photographers, pass through a crowded mall, and you had to sneak away from England. It can be a lot for an average Joe like you.

In the end, you were happy you got some gifts for everyone.

 **Literally 10:57pm on a Tuesday night. GOD I need to sleep! Anyway, I'll be trying to update on Christmas Eve. So, you can get some special Christmas fluffiness. 3 This fanfic means a lot to me. If you could meet me in real life, you can see how much I squeal about a new review I got or someone favoriting this or someone following it. Seriously, this is like a Christmas gift from you guys and I don't even know you! XD All in all, thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, follow, and look at my profile for anything that catches your eye. Literally, I'm only updating this fanfic :P Better to just focus on one than a million. If I don't manage to get the Christmas special up in time, Merry Christmas. I hope you will have a nice vacation from education or have a nice time with family! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9: Merry Christmas Eve!

**OKAY I CAN DO THIS! * (Seeing that you guys read this fills me with determination.) Hahaha, tell me if you get it! It s an Undertale thing. My friends are obsessed with it and they don't want me to see any video play through about it. My friend is giving me his computer so that I can have a person computer to do stuff like video games on the PC. I don't actually have me own PC in which I can do anything with it. I use my Mom's Mac which I keep in my room :P Merry Christmas! Right now I started thos on Christmas Eve Eve, but you'll see this on Christmas Eve! ;) I most likely will finished this on Christmas Eve, though.**

" MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!"

 _BAM!_

You groaned in pain as a hard this head butted you in the stomach. You were awoken by Little America and Mini Canada laying on your stomach. You hissed in pain, but you tried to ignore it. You pushed them onto your lap and sat up. Around you were the countries' bosses as well. The French and English nations were sitting down the opposite sides of the bed.

England snorted at your reaction. "You sleep like log."

"No as bad as your snoring, Angeleterre," France retorted.

The European nations glared at each other until they received the stern looks form their respective bosses. They looked away in irritation and clicked their tongues in unison. You chuckled at their astonishing sync. You all got up and headed out. Apparently, they were to have a small celebration in front of photographers and then truly celebrate Chrstmas in the afternoon. Little America and Mini Canada were to be posing as "Alfred's" cousins that had to be watched over by you due to "Alfred" needed for some family problems.

"Oh! Mr/Mrs President, " he looked to you. "We'll be having the upcoming candidates for the presidential election attending the party."

You groaned when he mention it. All in all, most of them were fine people. _BUT_ , then there was Donald Trump. You were on the internet's side of things. Everyone is a perfect candidate except that lump of potatoes. not insulting Prussia or Germany or the precious patatas, but this guy practically defines idiocy within two words. You blame America's strong problem between supporting him and not. Truthfully, he was too everything. He hates Mexicans for some reason. That was pretty dumb because you've met Mexico, he is a nice guy. He is hating on the Muslims. Hello? TERRORISM. ISN'T. FOUND. IN. ONE. RELIGION. It is always the action of some that impacts the view to all. Grrrrrrrrr. You could punch five hundred 5-inch thick concrete walls right now.

France smirked. "Ohonhonhon. It seems like the guests are already trickling in!"

Right then and there, he swaggered right up to you with a smirk on his face.

"Hellllooooooo, Miss/Mister-"

You abruptly stood up and gave him an icy smile. "I apologize by I have some preparations to check in. I am _sincerely, throughly, sweetly_ sorry."

You walked off into a more secluded part of the White House and hit you head on the wall.

"Cheese and crackers and all things unholy and savage, please let him leeeeeeaaaaaavvvvvvvveeeeeee. What did I do to deserve this? I don't wanna see the these meanies!" You whined as your head collided with the wall multiple times.

Screw professionalism, I'd rather be the moon being stalked by the God of Cheese and Dairy products. You rather be turned into a burritos and forced to a fatso's digestive system and farted out to the tune of Jingle Bells. You would rather be standing in the middle of a battle field with France and England armed with their weapons. You would rather be a piece of Juicy Fruit gum chewed in the mouth of some delinquent and stuck to the bottom of a desk with other gum stuccoed over you. You would do anything other than seeing the people you disliked.

Someone tapped you on the shoulder and you turned to see Bernie Sanders smiling at you. "Sir/Ma'am, you must be very tired."

You sighed and stopped you onslaught of pain. "I am, Bernie. My mood has considerable diminished. Donald Trump is just…so… FRUSTRATING!"

You slummed against the poor wall and looked at he older man. All the fatigue from hosting and just seeing Trump took the Merry in Merry Christmas. Bernie symphasized with you and you two had a nice conversation with him. He was the underdog of the elections, but you were happy to just talk with someone. Soon, Hillary Clinton joined your nice conversation. You were talking about family and spending the holidays with family. Bernie spoke of his family in Vermont and visiting home for the holidays. Hillary spoke of going to Chicago to view some people. You told them that you were actually having Christmas with the bosses form the other countries. They were concerned for you, you weren't living with family.

You airily laughed. "I'll be fine. My parents would of thoroughly understood."

Their quizzical looks were replaced with solomn looks. You bite your lip, you just mention your parents. It was a cliche thing to happen, but you had lost you family years ago during different times. Your father had some medical problem and they were the main cause of his death. You didn't want to say what it was that caused his death, you would be lost in a spiral of memories. You mother, on the other hand, was a strong woman, but she couldn't handle looking Dad. She fell into a depression in which she refused to eat. She wasn't dead, per say, but more of mental unstable now. You smiled lightly and tried to cheered them up.

"C'mon. I'll go open up the party and we'll surely have a blast!" you grinned half-heartedly.

They nodded and you started out the party. It was fun and all, but you were more excited of the small party of 8 even more.

* * *

"ZE AWESOME GILBERT IS HERE!" A loud voice boomed into the room.

Everyone turned to see a certain albino strutting into the place, heading towards you. He gave you a cheeky grin and you politely smiled back. Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain, China, Russia, and Japan were right behind the boisterous guy. You groaned and looked at Prussia.

"Yo! Vhere is my Birdie?" he questioned.

You were about to respond when Mini Canada rushed forward and hugged Prussia's pant leg tightly. Prussia stepped back in surprise, or at least tried to. You smiled as Mini Canada buried his face into the pant leg. It took a second for Prussia to realize his situation, but he grinned and picked him up.

He smirked at the little guy. "Yo, Birdie! Hov is it down zere?"

Mini Canada brightly smiled. "Gillie!"

"Vat?"

"Gillie!" Mini Canada responded with an angelic smiled.

Little America followed him and the two were chanting, 'Gillie'. You laughed at the interaction while the normal people stared in confusion. You paused you laughing to turn to the other occupants of the room.

"I introduce to you: Gilbert Beilschmidt, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Feliciano Vargas, Lovino Vargas, Antonio Carriedo, Wang Yao, Ivan Braginski, and Kiku Honda. Representatives from Germany, Italy, Spain, China, Russia, and Japan. They will be attending our celebration, I suppose."

The republicans and democrats believed you and continued to mingle. The party was entertaining with the countries mingling and joking around. You were happen to see some falling under the mistletoe. Italy happily pulled Germany down to his level with astonishing strength and kissed him on the lips. Spain kissed Romano on the cheek and was given a punch in the stomach in return. He got a peck on the lips from the southern part of Italy, but no one saw that but you. Russia took the mistletoe and stood next to China who was flushed red in embarrassment. He quickly kissed Russia then stalked away to the food. Japan had sneaked a lot of pictures and assured you that you were getting some copies. Hey, you never know when you'll need blackmail. Gilbert was chilling with Mini Canada and Little America while England and France were bickering. You decided to chill with Japan and talked about anime and manga. You told him of the new anime you just watched and he responded with information about the creator.

All was peaceful and soon, the guests had to leave. The American citizens that were guests, you mean. The rest of you gathered in a separate room with presents piled high. It seems like Prussia, Mini Canada, and Little America had built a little fortress from the presents. YOu didn't mind it if it didn't block the entrance to the room.

"Halt!" Little America giggled. "Who goes there?!"

You rolled you eyes and went into a dramatic pose. "Tis I! The great President of the United States! I order thee to allow my colleagues and I to enter, O' wondrous guardians of the presents!"

The little North American s giggled at your acting and Prussia smirked from the peep hole he made.

"Oh really? Zen tell us ze pass vord!"

"Prussia is ze most awesomest country in ze vorld," you mimmicked a German accent.

Prussia grinned and the fortress shifted open. All of you crawled through the small tunnel they made and walked in to see a wonderfully decorated room. Everyone looked around in awe while France puffed his chest out with pride. France stated that the room was specifically decorated by him and the brothers. You complimented them on the room and the others murmured in agreement.

England snorted. "You actually go something done, you git."

" Why of course I did, Angelterre!" France placed a hand in his heart. "After all, I am the country of beauty! If I could not create something extravagant as this I wouldn't be me!"

"Shut up, wander."

You all gathered on couches. The Axis Power shared one couch. Spain, Romano, and Prussia sat on another. China and Russia shared a love seat. You, England, and France are seats on the final couch. Little America and Mini Canada were playing around the Christmas Tree and the presents. All the adults idle chatted about their day and were comfortable under the soft light of a fireplace conveniently in that room.

 _POOF! POOF!_

You, England, and France stood up abruptly when a cloud of pink dust covered your view of the boys. The oddly colored dust titled to reveal America and Canada back to normal. They looked at each other and laughed in unison.

Prussia grinned. "Hey, Birdie! You back to normal!"

"Oh! Maple, yes I am," Canada brightly smiled at Prussia. " I can do this now!"

" Do va-"

He was cut off when Canada help up some mistletoe above the two and tilted his head with a sneaky smile on his face. Prussia grinned at the Canadian, it seems like he was rubbing of on the sift-spoke guy. He pressed his lips on the Maple-lover's lips and stayed like that for a couple of seconds. Just enough time for you to whip out your phone and snap a picture at just the same time that Japan did. America laughed joyously and plopped between England and France.

"Merry Christmas _Mama/Papa_ ," America winked at you.

Great, now he's attached to you. You sighed in exasperation. You were looking at the Christmas tree with a curl of you lips growing by the minute. Just them, you saw something, or someone, duck out of your vision. You looked at the couch holding France, England, and America to see Italy holding a selfie stick with some mistletoe hung at the end.

"Ve~ Kiss!" he giggled.

France wasn't the one what was under the mistletoe, though. It was America and England. The stood up and England was about to leave with a flushed face, but you grabbed him by the shoulders, whirled him around, and shoved him towards America. America caught the British nation and tilted his chin up. ( **A/N: This literally happened two days ago. An upperclassmen had mistletoe tied to a selfie stick and put it** **over my two friends who were dating. They kinda refused, so I turned the girl towards her boyfriend and shoved her to him… Yup. Also, sorry I ship them...)**

"Merry Christmas, Iggy!' he grinned and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

You grinned widely and the rest of the party continued with no kissing, sadly. You all opened your gifts.

Italy go a whole lot of pasta from everyone, a tomato plush, and a ring from someone~ He was jumping up and down like a little girl and tackled Germany.

Germany got a yes, a new military outfit, a picture of him and Italy kissing, 6 packs of beer, and wurst. He thanked the people who gave him the gifts and allowed Italy to stay on his lap.

Romano got a sack of tomatoes from Spain with a tomato ring holding it closed. He smacked Spain and stormed out with Spain hot on his heels. They war gone for _quite the long time_. You could only imagine the fluffiness that was happening.

Japan got art supplies, fancy tuna ( **A/N: Get it? OwO** ), and a new camera with a lot of SD cards. He bowed in thanks to everyone.

Russia got a small card that said something that made him smile for some reason, sunflower seeds, and two tickets to Hawaii. You wonder why there were two, though.

China go a new wok, some woven silk clothes, and tea. You didn't realize this before, but since when did China have that ring on his ring finger? _WHY IS LIKE EVERYONE HAVING RINGS ON THEIR FINGER?!_

Spain returned in with Romano and got tomatoes and some things to help sharpen his battle axe.

France got some art supplies, wine, roses, and a card from Canada. He thanked everyone and poked fun at England.

Canada got his sweater, a bracelet that said "Canada/Matthew Williams", and a little bird just like Gilbird. He named it Matbird.

Prussia had to leave with Canada for some _mysterious_ (read with sarcasm) reason. They were pretty happy, you'd say.

England got a pocket watch from you, tea from just about everyone else, and a picture frame of FACE. You swore he was slightly crying.

America looked at England in confusion when a set of keys were placed him his hand. England told him to go outside. What happened next could be heard from Hawaii and Alaska. He ran back in and hugged England tightly, then looked at his other gifts. Yo got him tickets to Star Wars: The Force Awakens and received a large hug. He received a sweater that said "I'm the Hero!". He got a lot of other gifts, too.

Everyone was throughly pleased with your gifts and you were happy to watch them used their gifts to their hearts content. America have you a large hug, again, and handed you a card. You read the card

 _Dear Dude/Dudette!_

 _Merry Christmas Thank you for taking care of me! You are an awesome President and one of the best I've had. You'll always have a part in my heart. I hope we can spend more holidays together after you resign. You were like a parental figure and I really look up to you. Thank you for allowing Gay Marriage, thank you for helping my economy, thank you for protecting my people, and thank you for being there for me. I know time flies, but I still hold you'll see me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _America._

You sniffled and looked up to America. God damn, manipulative brat in a grown man's body. You hugged him and thanked him for the card.

* * *

The rest of the part was very fun. There was karaoke, charades, food, and other fun things. England and America sang "Baby It's Cold Outside" together. France and Prussia were acting out the parts for the son, so everyone was laughing. Italy quickly cooked up an Italian styled dinner with Romano's help. You ate the pasta and praised him of how delicious it was. France pretended to be England in charades and earned himself a whack in the head with a pillow. Romano played some Christmas music on the Grand Piano. He had been learning from Austria, so he and Italy did a duet.

Romano finished a song and decided to play one song he knew Germany knew how to sing. The room was filled with the familiar tune of 'Let It Go'. Romano looked at Germany in expectation. Germany groaned and started to sing the song. Everyone was hooting and hollering with smiles on their faces. Some joined in with Germany and it actually sounded well. You were happy and glad. Enjoying Christmas with others was far better than being alone, you'd say. You hope others can enjoy a Christmas like this eventful one.

 **OH MY LAWRDIE I DID IT! Merry Christmas Eve/Christmas. I hope you will or did enjoy a wonderful Christmas with family and friends. Please remember to put down your phone for at least more than an hour to be with family or people you love. I understand that some may hate their family, but try to enjoy the good things this holiday. Just in case no on e has said this to all'a y'all, Merry Christmas Eve/Christmas and remember that someone loves you. Whether they're near or far, someone is wishing you a happy holiday. I won't bother asking for favorites or follow. All I wish for is that you have a good Christmas. ^_^ Happy Holidays and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
